Spilling Over with Hope
by suikaneko
Summary: Hinata is shaken up about the recent trials, but finds something to keep him distracted. /komahina


Hinata was alone in his hotel room. The purple cast of the night sky seeped in through the window leaving patches of the room dyed indigo and cold. He lie in a cold sweat in the much too large queen size bed. It reeked of unfamiliarity, the stark, hotel scent still clinging to the sheets.

His mind raced as he attempted to find comfort. A room that would otherwise have been luxurious, might as well have been his tomb. Dark and suffocating. Clinging to the sheets, his eyes were held shut by the darkness. He dare not open them. As he clenched his eyes tighter, the things he did not want to see crept in. Bloodied bodies invaded his thoughts. They forced the scent of iron and death into his nose. He panted heavily, clutching for the fabric of his night shirt. He gasped, forcing air into his numb, unprepared lungs. The brisk air caught in his throat as he hitched forward struggling to choke back hot tears. They spilled over his trembling lips. It hurt. Everything hurt.

Burying his face into his pillow, he muffled his sobs. He wailed out each of their names. Each of his friend's names. Why did they have to die. Why. His thoughts spiraled as his body heaved pathetically, absorbing the thoughts like poison, slowly paralyzing him. Alone. Afraid. Pain.

There was a knock at his door. His heart stopped. Staring at the door in the darkness only made him more paranoid, so he scrambled out of the tangled sheets to search for the light switch. The room suddenly became illuminated.

He stared at the door, afraid. Should he grab a weapon or something just in case? What time was it even? He sniffled and angrily wiped his face on his arm, erasing the teary trails that ran down his cheeks. He shouldn't be so worried. He should trust in his friends more.

Ignoring his own words of encouragement, he opened the door, every muscle in his body on edge. "Who's there?" he managed to ask in his usual, firm tone.

The light from the door revealed his face. "I'm sorry to bother you Hinata-kun, I know it's quite late, but…" he trailed off. "Is something the matter?" Despite having wiped his face, his swollen eyes, disheveled sweaty hair, and dry lips pretty much gave him away. He huffed, his sadness fading and turning into anger. Komaeda, the last person he wanted to see tonight. The last person he wanted to see him like this. "I'm fine. What do you want? It's late." He adjusted his shirt, noticing the tear stains too late.

"Hmm..mind if I come in?" Komaeda said casually, making his way in to the room. Hinata put his arm up, baring him outside the door, "Leave." Komaeda pouted a little. "I guess I am the last person you would want to see right now, huh?" _You hit the nail on the head with that one_, "Just leave Nagito," his voice came out raspy.

"Well, I guess I'll just go hang myself then haha. Goodnight Hinata-kun." He began to meander back outside.

Hinata paused before calling out to him, "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh wouldn't I?," he shifted his weight back towards the door. "Of course, I'd much rather prefer that someone else kill me, but…"

Hinata usually wouldn't have had sympathy for someone such as Komaeda. He normally wouldn't have bat an eye to a stupid joke such as that, but tonight it got to him. Tears ebbed away from his eyes and down his cheeks as his mind cursed his heart for having emotions, "N-no. Wait!" What was he saying. "Don't leave." Komaeda turned around, surprised. He pointed to himself and tilted his head as if he was at a loss for words. Hinata sighed deeply and gestured him in the door, closing it behind him.

He watched carefully as Komaeda inspected the room, glancing away for a moment to wipe the fresh tears. Even though he was being generous, letting someone as questionable as Komaeda into his room, he still needed to know, "What did you want?"

Komaeda stopped looking at something long enough to respond, "Oh? Me? I was simply bored. The thought crossed my mind that even someone as wonderful as Hinata-kun could spare some time for someone like me."

Hinata sighed. This was going to be a long night. How long did Komaeda plan on staying here anyways? He checked the clock, "2:44 AM". Hinata sat on the corner of his bed, watching Komaeda as carefully as he could, but sleep was creeping up on him. He realized he had forgotten to respond. "I see."

This was getting tiresome, watching his "guest" walk around the room. "Sooo…", Hinata began trying to initiate some form of conversation.

Komaeda walked over to the bed without saying anything and looked down at Hinata. The boy looked tired and worn, spent. There were visible gray drops decorating his shirt, around his eyes: red and his hair slightly matted with perspiration. Something was barely holding this boy together, Komaeda beamed at the thought. _Hope_. He had hope keeping him alive. Hope was all that Hinata had left.

The brunette stumbled out impatiently, "W-what?", there was an edge to his voice, the sound of a feeble animal, warning its predator that it was ready for an attack. Komaeda loomed over him.

He leaned down onto the fragile boy sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. He paused before hesitantly nuzzling into his neck. Hinata froze at the sudden unexpected contact. He stared forward. His heart was trying to escape his chest.

"What's wrong Hinata-kun?" He murmured into the nape of his neck, his hands feeling a cool, moist spot on the back of his shirt made from sweat. Hinata squirmed in fear, _what if he's holding a knife, what if he tries to do something_, he panicked and pushed Komaeda off of him. "Don't touch me!" he belted out.

Komaeda looked hurt, his hands hanging limp as he stumbled back. There was no knife in his hand. "I- I didn't..." Hinata began. Komaeda stared off.

Without thinking much, Hinata commanded, "Touch me."

Grey eyes wandered back and gazed at Hinata sullenly, "Touch me…don't touch me…which is it?"

Hinata commanded more firmly this time, getting a little fed up with the situation, "Touch me you lowly piece of garbage." Komaeda referred to himself as such so many times that the words just seemed to flow out of his mouth without having to construct them.

Komaeda's face sank a little, however, there was something else there. He thought he saw Komaeda's cheeks blush faintly just before his arms surrounded him again. Komaeda held him close, "I really am a lowly piece of garbage, aren't I?" a tone of obsession and happiness floated in his voice. He combed through the brunette's damp bangs.

Hinata wanted to take it back. Calling someone something like that…was not a normal thing and honestly, it was pretty rude, but he had never been too keen on manners and Komaeda seemed to be enjoying it, so he encouraged him, "Yes, you are."

He closed his eyes and let Komaeda's nimble fingers tangle through his bangs. "And you…you're wonderful Hinata-kun." Komaeda added, his hands resting on Hinata's cheeks, cupping them tenderly.

While the situation was…odd...the delicate sweeping of fingers…and Komaeda cooing quietly, "You're wonderful" and "I'm such garbage" was relaxing in the most obscure way. It wasn't really what was being said, or what was happening, but the fact that it was distracting him from his previous thoughts. He became lost in each touch until he was brought back by another repetition of the statement, "And you…you're wonderful Hinata-kun."

He awakened from his half sleep, half bliss state to see Komaeda smiling softly at him. "Would you say it again Hinata-kun?," his smile was earnest and childlike. He choked on the words a little this time, fearing they would hurt this person who was being so gentle with him, "Y-you're garbage Nagito."

His eyes became half lidded and his cheeks flushed darker as he soaked in the words. He ran his thumb idly over the other boy's cheek…the bliss fading from his eyes, "Garbage…like me…really shouldn't be touching someone like you…I'm not even sure why y-" Hinata knew where this was going and cut him off. He commanded one final time, "I said touch me didn't I? Then what are you supposed to do?" Komaeda looked a little wounded but excited, "T-touch you Hinata-kun."

Hinata responded, "Then do that. I don't think I need to tell you again."

Komaeda looked the boy over and picked up one of his hands…he linked one pinky with his own and gazed at them, inspecting Hinata's bony finger in comparison to his.

Hinata watched him. He felt as if that last statement was…maybe taking it too far…but he let himself go, and with it, any logical though. He looked up at Komaeda determined to distract himself from the haunting thoughts that plagued his mind. Komaeda had come over to see Hinata because was bored also. Maybe this would satisfy his boredom.

"Kiss me." He said, his voice wavered at the end, his brain reminding him that he was doing something out of the norm. He disregarded it, locking eyes with Komaeda who fidgeted a little after hearing the most recent command. Unlinking their pinkies, he planted both of his hand on either side of Hinata and leaned in close.

He lingered just in front of Hinata's lips, his head tilted, ready to kiss him. While their breath mingled, Komaeda waited expectantly. He inhaled deeply as if he was trying to pull words out of the other's mouth. He succeeded, "Kiss me, you lowly filth." Lips molded into his as he was pushed slightly back.

The kiss was frantic and hungry. Hinata eagerly accepted the distraction, kissing back with ferocity. Hinata bit at Komaeda's bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth and sucking roughly. Komaeda, who was not prepared for the sudden reciprocation of the kiss, fell forward, catching himself and Hinata before they tumbled back on to the bed.

This was not as Hinata had intended, however. He tugged forcefully at the other's jacket, this time pulling Komaeda on top of him, and onto the blankets. They resituated themselves between breathes and kisses until they were both fully on the bed.

Komaeda was propped on his elbows, kissing Hinata deeply from above. While Komaeda was getting tired, Hinata's bouts of roughness fueled him further. He bit at his neck, each time getting rougher as he was encouraged by the pleasing whimpers that Komaeda moaned into his ear. He could feel it, a tightness beginning around his stomach as the string of moans continued in response to his biting.

He moved back to their lips. He whispered for Komaeda to kiss him again. He leaned down and began gently and tenderly like before, but Hinata was past this. Snaking his hand into the soft white hair he tugged, bringing his lips closer. "I said _k_iss me", he growled out. Komaeda understood. He smiled against Hinata's lips before kissing him roughly this time.

After they continued this way for a while, Hinata pulled away, panting heavily, looking up at Komaeda. He inspected his lips. The bottom one looked like it was beginning to bruise, purple, and nicely swollen.

Even in this short intermission, Komaeda couldn't resist keeping his hands off of Hinata. They wandered under his shirt, feeling delicately along his ribs. He began to slip the boy's shirt over his head, but Hinata protested, "I'm already in my boxers and a shirt…you should at least take off your pants or something…" He didn't really know, but it only seemed fair.

Komaeda looked down at his jacket waiting for a more clear response.

_Geez._ If this was how he was going to have to accomplish everything…"Nagito. Strip for me."

He looked a little embarrassed as he crawled to the side of Hinata, "You want to see my body even though it's such garbage?" Hinata disregarded him, watching carefully.

He moved slower than before, the frantic speed was gone. He placed his jacket on the ground. Next came his shirt which he pulled over his head, exposing his narrow back. _That jacket really makes him look bigger._ He fidgeted with the belt on his pants, pulling it out of the loops and slipping down his jeans. He paused, sitting on the side of the bed in his plaid boxers, fidgeting with the top.

"Come here." Hinata said. Komaeda crawled back on top of Hinata in his boxers, straddling him. "Take off my shirt." Komaeda listened and slipped it over Hinata's head. He was considerably warmer now, having taken off the moist shirt.

Komaeda dipped his eyes over the bare chest in front of him. It was manlier than you would imagine. More defined and toned compared to his own, he ran his fingers over it, pausing slightly to feel his nipples.

Hinata fidgeted, looking angrily at Komaeda, but he continued, pinching softly, turning the sensitive skin pink. A moan that had been trapped in his throat was already past his lips before he could stop it. It came out higher and more uncertain than he planned. Komaeda grew curious about what other noises he could have him make.

Komaeda made his way down the chest…kissing the pink nipples…kissing down his stomach, until he got to the edge of blue boxer briefs

Hinata peered down at Komaeda's face, unable to get out any words.

Komaeda's fingers danced briefly at the edge before he slid down the boxers, exposing the beginnings of brown hair and then Hinata's cock. It was pointed toward the ceiling and throbbing.

Komaeda's eyes lit up. He bit his lip a little trying to contain himself, waiting for Hinata to say something. He looked up with pleading eyes, wanting to touch him. Komaeda, however, went ahead without a command this time.

His fingers delicately wrapping around. Hinata shivered and pressed into the pillows, his face contorting without his permission. A thumb swept over the head of his dick and caused him to shiver again with slightly more intensity.

Komaeda smiled brightly, "H-hinata, you're spilling over with hope…" cum ran down his thumb as he stroked a little faster.

Hinata managed out in between his breathes, "Komaeda. S-shut the hell up."

And he did. He took Hinata's cock into his mouth. Hinata gasped at the sudden warm, wet inside of Komaeda's mouth surrounding him. It felt _so_ good and his thoughts were slipping away. Komaeda sucked, his tongue circling around. His head began to move as his took more of Hinata into his mouth. Hinata groaned unwillingly as he clasped his hand over his mouth, stifling the sounds he was making.

He was getting louder and…and _oh_…he was thrusting…blood rushing in his ears, and his cock being sucked on hard…hard…he was _so hard_… it hurt…_oh my god…_his hand was in Komaeda's hair, pulling him closer and deeper…and out of the corner of his eye he saw Komaeda touching himself…and that was all he needed. His back arched and a groan escaped past his hand as he came…_oh_...his body fell limp onto the pillows. Komaeda was still sucking through his orgasm to the very last drop.

Hinata watched through clouded eyes as Komaeda moved away from his dick, tending to his own needs. His hips thrust sporadically into his hand as he stroked quickly and efficiently. It didn't take long before he was panting out his name, "Oh…._oh…Hinata..." _

Komaeda inspected the cum on his hand before licking it off. Hinata panted, still glazed over and watching him. He managed to pull up his boxers while Komaeda inquired, his speech a little breathy, "Feeling better? Did that bring you some more Hope Hinata-kun?"

Hinata sat up, and hugged him close, not letting him go because it had, in fact, given him hope. He clung to him, holding on to his last string of hope, Komaeda, he was his hope, his last chance for happiness here on this island. They had a weird relationship, but regardless, he wasn't giving it up.

Komaeda was surprised and he began to stutter out, "H-hina-" Hinata cut him off with a gentle kiss, placed particularly on his bruised bottom lip.

"Komaeda…" he squeezed him a little. "Thank you."

Komaeda hesitated before asking, "Would it be alright if I stayed here for the rest of the night?" Hinata grumbled, _why was he even asking, of course it was okay_. "Yeah I think that would be fine." He laid down on his bed with Komaeda next to him. Komaeda hesitantly stroked Hinata's hair, Hinata no longer shivering or stifled by the unwelcoming scent of the bed. It now smelled of Komaeda and him. He cozied into the pillows, knowing that someone was by his side, he fell asleep, happy.


End file.
